Little Secrets
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! One shot! This story is about Reid and his fiancé, Ian, who just joined the FBI as a technical analyst. Basically, it's Morgan and Garcia finding out about it. I am very bad at summaries! Reid/OMC
**Ello! So this has been in my notes for about a year, and until now I finished it. I'm sorry for the OOCness, it's one of my first stories. I thought of Dick Grayson as Reid's fiancé. I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

"Hey Reid." Morgan greeted as he entered the break room.

"Hey." Reid replied as he looked up from his coffee to see Morgan.

"Hey." Morgan replied as he got his coffee mug from the cabinet. "Hotch is giving an early dismissal."

"That's great." Reid replied as he walked over to the table.

"So what are you planning to do this weekend?" Morgan inquired as he poured coffee into the mug.

"Review some files, watch TV and read." Reid answered as he sat down. "You?"

Morgan gave him a small chuckle. "And that is why you can't get a date."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked as he looked at Morgan.

"You don't go out. At. All. It's like you don't want to get a date." Morgan answered as he sat across from Reid.

Reid glared at him. "Well, for your information, I don't want to date." Morgan gave him a puzzled look, before they were interrupted by Garcia who entered the room.

"Eeeeekkkkkkk!" She squealed as she walked in.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Morgan mused.

"There's a new guy!" Garcia answered.

"New Guy?" Reid questioned. Garcia nodded.

"His name is Ian. He's a technical analyst downstairs." Garcia answered.

"...why were you downstairs?" Reid asked.

"That's not the point." She answered back.

"Have you talked to him?" Morgan asked.

"No. He's a shy one." She commented. "He's drop dead gorgeous! He has baby blue eyes and black hair."

"Did you know that it is rare to have blue eyes and black hair as a combination? It's as rare as having blue eyes and red hair." Reid comments.

"Back to you not getting a date." Morgan stated as he looked back at Reid.

"Stop teasing him Morgan." Garcia stated as she pulled out a chair and sat down with them.

"You just have to lose the sweaters and facts and you're good to go." Morgan commented.

"You know what, I'm done Morgan. You're always teasing me about not having a girlfriend, and you know what? You're right. I don't want to get a date. I don't want a girlfriend. I'm happy. I don't need someone new." Reid snapped as he got his coffee and walked out.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Morgan asked as he heard the door slam shut.

"Yes. Yes you did. You have to apologize to him." Garcia proclaimed as she left.

Morgan sighed loudly and left the break room after Garcia.

"Reid!" Morgan said as he walked over to his desk. Reid was texting someone. He just looked in his direction when he heard his name.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I just wanted the best for you. And I'm sorry for pushing you to flirt with girls. I thought that I was doing good." Morgan stated as he stood next to Reid.

"It's fine Morgan. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you are just trying to help out." Reid stated as he looked at Morgan.

"So we're good?" Morgan asked, needing reassurance before leaving. Reid nodded in reply.

"Does Penelope Garcia work here?" A new voice asked as he walked into the area. He had a thick northern accent.

"Uh-yeah. She's in her office." Morgan answered as he looked back at the door. It was the new guy that Garcia was talking about. He had to agree, the boy had stunning eyes. He looked kind of like Reid, but leaner and slightly younger. His hair had a fringe thing going on. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with a black cardigan over it, black skinny jeans and navy blue converse.

"C-can someone take me there? I have to drop off some cables to her." The guy requested.

"Sure. I can take you there." Reid stated as he got out of his chair.

"Thanks." The boy stated as he gave Reid a small smile. Reid gave a smile back as he lead the way.

* * *

"So you met Garcia huh?" Reid asked as he looked around before he reached for his hand.

"Yup. She's exactly how I expected her to be like." He replied as he tangled his fingers into Reid's.

"Yeah." Reid replied as they continued to walk to her office. "She called you "drop dead gorgeous" today in the break room."

"Really?" He asked as he got closer to Reid. Reid nodded. "That's cool."

"I guess." Reid stated as they neared her office. "Come on." He stated as he gave Ian a small kiss and let go of his hand before entering Garcia's office.

"Hello my Boy Won-" Garcia greeted as she saw Ian and Reid standing at the door.

"Ummmmm, you needed cables right?" Ian shyly asked as he handed her two white wires.

"You are correct." Garcia stated as she grabbed the cables and winked at him. Ian blushed and got closer to Reid.

"You are adorable!" Garcia commented as she saw his reaction. It just made Ian blush turn bright red from a light pink.

"H-have a great day." Ian stuttered before he left as Reid followed.

"I agree, you are cute." Reid commented before he put his arm around Ian's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop it!" Ian said playfully as he pulled away from Reid blushing. Reid chuckled in response. "We're at work!"

"Okay, okay." Reid replied as he smiled at him before getting further away from Ian.

"Thank you." Ian stated as Reid headed for his desk and he headed for the door.

"Mmhmm." Reid replied as he sat down.

"That was Garcia's little crush right?" Morgan asked as Ian entered the lift.

"Yeah." Reid replied as he got back into work.

"How do you know him?" Morgan asked as he looked back at Reid.

"Uh...yeah. Why?" Reid asked as he stiffened up a little.

"He's the new guy,"

"Yup."

"How do you know him?" Morgan asks. Reid blushes.

"I'm engaged to him. " Reid confessed.

"...what?" Morgan asked, stunned.

"Yeah...I've been engaged to Ian for a year now." He replied. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know, I wanted my personal life to stay...personal. It's not like that either, I just..."

"Reid...it's okay." Morgan stated. "I understand, it's just. I'm just surprised. I thought that we'd know."

"I was going to, I just didn't want Ian to...I don't know, get involved." Reid stated. "It was my way of sort of..protecting him. But now that he also joined the FBI I guess I can't."

"It's okay man, Garcia is going to kill you though."

"I know."

Morgan chuckled. "Good luck."

Reid snorts.

"...Listen, Pretty Boy, I'm sorry. I-"

"Stop, it's okay. You were just trying to get me with someone. I understand."

"So..we're good?" Morgan reassures.

"Yeah." Reid replied.

* * *

Ian laughs. "Really? I'm surprised. I mean, we've been together for four years. How did they not notice?" He asked as he lay down.

"I don't know." Reid replied as he joined Ian.

"Do they really think that you wouldn't be with someone? Have they looked at you? You're gorgeous. Heck, I wonder how I got lucky enough to get with you." Ian stated as he snaked his arms around Reid.

"Look at who's talking," Reid stated. "You're hot. Everyone sees that. I'm glad you're mine."

Ian smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Okay, he gorgeous man's name is Dr. Ian Oxton. He's a doctor JJ!" Garcia stated. She was on the phone with JJ, telling her about the new guy.

"Really? How old is he?"

"Twenty two! He's slightly younger than me, but that's okay. We can still get married."

"...have you talked to him?" She asked.

"He was born in Eugene, Oregon, mum and dad from there too.." He continued. "Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"No! Wait what?!" Garcia yelled.

"What?" JJ asked.

"He's engaged."

"I'm sorry Garcia, you'll find someone."

"That's not the point, or the most interesting." Garcia stated. "Oh. My God. Ekkkkkk!"

"What's up?"

"Guess."

"What?"

"Guess."

"Guess what?"

"Guess who's married to the model,"

"Who-"

"Okay, I'll tell you. He's engaged to our Boy Wonder!"

"...what?"

"Yassss."

"Wait, what?"

"187 is with a gorgeous guy. Oh my god. My emotions!" Garcia squealed.

"...didn't you just want to get with him?"

"Shut up, yes. But know that I know this I don't. I ship it!" Garcia replies. It takes a few minutes for Garcia to calm down when she realises something.

"Wait. He didn't tell us."

"I know. I wonder why. I mean, I know he likes to keep his life personal, but that is something that I thought Reid would mention."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Poor Reid. Morgan has forced him to awkwardly flirt with girls at the bar.."

"Exactly! He would tell us!" Garcia replied.

"Let's just ask him tomorrow." JJ replied.

* * *

It was a normal day at the office, or so Reid thought as he walked in. Ian took his car, so he was obviously earlier. He quickly met Ian at the bathroom for a kiss and went back to his Bullpen.

As he walked in, he noticed at JJ was already there, which was odd. She was here normally on time, not an hour earlier. He thought nothing of it, and continued walking to his desk.

"Hey."

"Hey Reid." JJ greeted back.

A few minutes later, Garcia walked in.

"HEY REID!" Garcia greeted as she half ran to his desk.

"Hi." He replied. Garcia gave him a devilish smile.

"So I talked to Ian."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"About life." Garcia replied. Reid actually got a bit curious.

"What about life?"

"About sex life." Garcia stated. Reid felt flustered.

"...why?"

"And you know what he told me?" Garcia replied, ignoring his question.

"What?"

"That he's gay and married." Garcia proclaimed.

"Really? I'm sorry Garcia." Reid replies as he looks at her, with an expression that makes him look genuinely surprised. Garcia continued to smile. This was a reason why she hated Reid. Reid could act innocent anywhere, and at anytime, he was an amazing actor.

"And he's married to an FBI agent."

"Really? I wonder who."

"Same. So I investigated, and found out that he works for the BAU, and his name is Dr. Spencer Reid." She stated as she looked at him like he needed to spill his guts out. Reid looked back down at his desk.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know...I thought I was protecting him."

"...how?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe if he wasn't known to the FBI, unsubs and other dangers wouldn't notice him."

"...awwww Reid!" Garcia stated as he hugged him. Reid awkwardly sat. "It's okay, I forgive you." Reid smiles.

"I was planning on telling you guys later."

"Well, too late." Garcia stated with a smirk.

"Soooo..." JJ adds. "Ian."

Reid blushes, then sighed, he knew that the day was going to be long.

* * *

 **Yeah. Please review, authors live off of them. They make me want to write more.**

 **Questions:**

 **-Did you like it?**

 **-Should it stay as a one-shot?**

 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


End file.
